


Sunrise

by Chasyn



Series: Zachwen Pride 2020 Challenge [17]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day Pride Challenge, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Morning After, Short, Silly, Sweet, Waking Up, pride month 2020, sun - Freeform, sunrise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: Zach smiles and settles back against his mate's body and closes his eyes.
Relationships: Owen Grady/Zach Mitchell
Series: Zachwen Pride 2020 Challenge [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790995
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this one while I was in bed, not sleeping last night. XD But I didn't wanna get out of bed to post it. >_<
> 
> <https://unicornaffair.tumblr.com/post/619550664672100352/with-pride-month-around-the-corner>  
> Also, if anyone is interested in keeping me company while I type (or just pestering me on a daily basis), I have a Discord chat server.  
> <https://discord.gg/JGgeWp3>  
> Chas#0048

The sun filters in through the window, the curtains having been left open the night before. The light illuminates the small room, making everything seem to glow and waking one of the inhabitants. He blinks against the rising sun and grimaces a bit. After last night, he just wants to sleep. His muscles are still sore and he doesn't want to move. He shuts his eyes against the light and buries his head deeper against his pillow. But it's to no avail. The sun only gets brighter as the minutes tick by. He breathes out and opens his eyes and squints.

He glances over at the naked body beside him and he smiles. He watches the slow rise and fall of the man's broad chest as he sleeps. His eyes drift lower, following the line of his torso. The bedsheets barely cover the man's lower half and he blushes bright red and looks away. Though, he thinks, he doesn't need to feel shy and nervous anymore. Not that the man ever makes him feel nervous. He never once felt nervous in their relationship. But anyways, he supposes he feels different now. He feels like he belongs to the man and like he belongs to him in turn. And that's perfectly fine. He doesn't mind being owned by him.

He steals another look and the man's skin seems to glow in the sunlight. He can't help but think his mate is beautiful. He wonders what the glowing sun kissed skin feels like in the light. It's a silly thought. He's certain the skin feels just the same as it had last night in the dim room. But there is just something about the light and he stretches his fingers out and touches the man's arm. He lets his fingers trace the muscles down towards the inner crook of his elbow and then back up. The skin under his finger tips twitches a bit as he makes a trail over the man's chest and downward.

The man's chest rumbles a bit with a chuckle and he lifts his arm to grab the trailing hand. He opens his eyes and rolls over a bit, facing the other. He brings the hand to his face and kisses each fingertip gently. "Good morning, Zach."

Zach's face flushes again and he looks away. But he smiles still. He can't help it sometimes. The amount of love he sees in the other man's eyes leaves him breathless. Even the way his name sounds on his mate's lips is enough to render him useless. "Hey." He said softly.

"How long have you been up?"

Zach shrugs and lays his head back against his pillow. "Just a couple minutes." He answers honestly.

"Good." He says and reaches out. He wraps his arms around Zach's torso and pulls him closer. "Then we can go back to sleep."

Zach smiles and settles back against his mate's body and closes his eyes.


End file.
